


I'll Gladly Be Your Secret

by mcshimada



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex is mentioned, mentioned/implied daddy kink, stiles and derek are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshimada/pseuds/mcshimada
Summary: Stiles didn't even think about protesting having the pack night at his house.Didn't even think about how that might be how they were finally found out.





	I'll Gladly Be Your Secret

**Author's Note:**

> this bad as hell but we out here!!
> 
> i havent been in the TW fandom for years, but i love older/younger man relationships and also soft incest so here we are <3 i love these two a lot!! have more planned
> 
> as always, not beta'd. feel free to point out grammar/spelling mistakes
> 
> comments always appreciated

Stiles guesses what maybe he was a little naive to think that they'd be able to keep it hidden forever and live happily ever after. They both hated the aspect of having to hide it, but that comes with a relationship when it's one with your own dad. 

Waking up in his dad's arms, the pure domestic bliss and easy affection they share, and the absolute euphoria of their love making is too good to even think about giving up. It was something they both dreamed about for too long to even think about stopping now that they've had a taste of it. Sometimes when he kisses his dad, large hands curling around his waist or cupping his ass in turn, he feels so much love and happiness that he swears he could cry. When he pulls away and sees the look of utter adoration that his dad looks at him with, he knows he feels the same way. He's been dating his dad for over a year now and he still can't handle the rush of emotions he gets sometimes.

Even when they are having the kinkiest sex as possible, they both still can't hold back that _look_ that they both know says so much.

So yeah, maybe he has just been living in the clouds too much and got too comfortable. Living with the one person you love most in the world can do that to you, when you see them every day and are reminded how lucky you are. 

Stiles especially blames being distracted by happiness on the fact that he got too comfortable hiding such a big secret around _werewolves_. That can smell everything.

He'd used magic to hide both his dad's and his scent, just to make it smell like normal. What he didn't do was use that same magic on their entire house. They've fucked against just about every surface in the house, he knows what it probably smells like. 

But, they hadn't had any of the werewolves over since they had gotten together. Meetings and pack nights were usually held at Derek's loft and if they weren't, they went to Scott's house. 

Stiles didn't even think about protesting having the pack night at his house.

Didn't even think about how that might be how they were finally found out.

\---

He's letting the pack in the front door when he finally catches his own dumb mistake. He had sent his dad off to his shift with a (admittedly filthy) kiss and a hug so sue him for floating around with heart-eyes while he prepared for the pack.

It's Derek's, the last one in the house, expression that tells Stiles everything. He walks into the house and his nostrils immediately flare, nose scrunching up like he scented something confusing. Stiles can tell when he figures out what it is because his eyes instantly snap to Stiles, wide and....worried?

Stiles tries to keep his cool as he looks around the room at the rest of the pack, none of them seeming to notice anything off. He breathes out heavily, trying to calm his heart before it becomes noticeable. He looks back to Derek, who still has worried eyes locked on Stiles and body stiff like he doesn't know what to do with it. 

Stiles sighs, grabbing Derek's bicep and giving it a squeeze. "Later, okay?" He pleads, trying to communicate to not bring it up to the rest of the pack. 

Derek inhales sharply, clearly not happy, but nods anyway. He raises a hand to squeeze Stiles's on his arm before dropping it and going to join the rest of the pack. 

Before he goes to join them himself, he takes his phone out with shaking hands and pulls up the thread with his dad.

**to Daddy <3: i think derek knows, pls dont come home until i say. i love you**   
_from Daddy <3: Okay, I will come right when you call. I love you so much, baby._

Stiles musters a smile at his dad's response before exhaling shakily and pocketing his phone. He doesn't think that Derek would hurt his dad without his say, but he wants to talk to Derek beforehand anyway.

He finally heads over to the pack, clapping his hands once to get their attention. "Alright, who's turn is it to pick a movie? If it's Scott's turn, skip it anyway!"

"Stiles, not fair!"

\-----

It's 3 movies and way too much junk food later before the pack finally starts to file out. Derek stays put on the couch. He'd been eyeing Stiles the entire night and all it's done is ramp up his nervousness for the conversation that he knows will follow. 

"Derek, you coming?" Scott asks, pausing at the front door. 

"He's staying to check out one of the bestiaries," Stiles answers for him, cutting a look to Derek. It's clearly all Scott needed because all he does is wave and shut the front door behind him. 

It's followed by a period of silence, where all Derek does is watch as Stiles heavily sits down in one of the recliners, getting ready for what he knows will be a horrible conversation. One he knows will probably make him lose a friend because there was no way he would give up his dad.

Derek swallows hard before finally starting, and it's not what Stiles expects.

"Are you okay?"

Stiles opens and closes his mouth, confused. After a second though, he understands what Derek is asking. He only just holds back flailing when he answers. 

"Yes I'm-yes! I'm okay, more than okay, I promise." He twists his hands, suddenly feeling a little awkward. "I'm sure you can...smell the emotions under that other thing you smell that we are absolutely not talking about." 

Despite everything, Derek huffs a laugh and Stiles can tell he's fighting back a smile. He starts to relax, now that he knows he won't lose one of his best friends. 

He's shocked when Derek stands, turning to head towards the door. Stiles jumps up to follow him, almost tripping over their coffee table. 

"Woah there, wait. That's it? That's all you're going to ask me? Not even going to comment on..." Stiles grimaces, "who I'm dating?"

Derek stops with his hand on the doorknob, turning to him with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, that's all. You're safe and happy, that's all I care about." 

_Shit_ , Stiles could honestly weep. He never thought that any of his friends would accept him and his dad if they were found out. Which, speaking of-

"You aren't uh- you aren't going to tell anybody else right? Not to say that we'll tell the rest of the pack later, because we weren't really planning to. For obvious reasons."

Derek really looks at Stiles then, practically freezing him in place with the look in his eyes. "No," he finally says after a long pause, "I won't tell anybody, I promise. He hums and smirks, "Though, you may want to hide the scent of this...entire house." He gives a pointed look to the couch that he was just sitting on. 

Stiles knows his face flares red, but he also almost sags to the floor with relief. If there's one thing he knows, it's that Derek is a loyal son-of-a-bitch and that Stiles can trust him with his life. 

Before Stiles can even reply, Derek gives a small smile before saying, "Text me if you need anything," and then he's out the house and closing the door behind him. 

Stiles blinks for a moment before letting out a huge breath. He quickly pulls out his phone and dials.

\-----

He's hanging off his dad the second he walks through the door. Stiles has his arms wrapped around John's neck, face nuzzling in to breath in his scent that has always helped calm him.

He feels his dad quickly close the door and drop his work bag before he feels strong arms wrapping him up and squeezing. His dad presses a hard kiss to his head, reaching up to grip at his neck and hold on tight. Stiles melts, just about whimpering at how good it feels to be in his arms after a stressful night. 

"You okay, baby?" His dad mumbles, starting to rub his other hand up and down his back. 

Stiles nods against his neck, not wanting to move. 

"Alright," his dad says softly. "Let's get a shower, and then we can talk?" 

Stiles really doesn't feel like doing anything, but the promise of seeing his dad naked always kicked him into moving. And he knows that they need to talk eventually, not a bad talk, but a talk none-the-less. He nods again, in answer to the shower. 

His dad hums, kissing his head again. 

He realizes that maybe his dad was just as stressed as he was, with how hard he's holding him now. He's glad they both don't want to give anything up without a fight.

That's alright, the shower can wait for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> why does derek accept it so easily? idk he's prob bangin his uncle


End file.
